


Neutral Positive

by KoibitoDream



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: If you can't beat them, join them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 (November 30th) : Animals / Friendship

Small animals may have had a thing against him, but the big ones simply adored him. Especially this one.

He was the sweetest thing around Kageyama, but God forbid he left the room and left him unattended. He would bite. Hard.

 

Always present, wherever his majesty went.

Always attentive, for whatever his majesty needed.

 

He respected Tsukishima to a degree, more courtesy than he actually felt anything for the guy. Tsukishima was okay and a necessary existence because Kageyama looked happy around him so he ended up under the label, _Kageyama's. Therefore, don't bite. (Too hard.)  
_

He looked after him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

His only questionable habit – napping next to Kageyama.

 

Then again, Tsukishima sighs, pulling out his phone and snapping a damn picture because he really didn't know what to think any more about it, it's be quite cruel to take his majesty's loyal watchdog away.

 

_He and Sakusa just fit in that way._

 

_Also, he came quite in handy at times._

 

_To make sure he wasn't over-doing it when Tsukishima wasn't looking, to hunt down them fuckers who thought it necessary to spoil his majesty's day and mood, to fetch his daily dose of milk when he forgot and last but not least, someone his majesty could trust and drill the soul out when practicing volleyball other than the assigned practice time. His majesty wasn't easy to be around with sometimes, but he could follow._

_He and Tsukishima didn't always see eye to eye when it came to Kageyama Tobio, but Tsukishima would sit back and relax here and there, enjoy the view as Kageyama would get that look, devised especially for Sakusa, when he wasn't happy with him and he'd get all fussy but he'd always get his way - the situation just happened to bring out the sly little shit capable of crippling people and Kageyama wasn't the least bit happy about it._

 

_Not because someone got hurt, but what if Sakusa gets suspended from the next game because of that, he needs to be more careful._

 

_Tsukishima wheezed at Sakusa's face the first time that sort of thing happened because he didn't quite expect his precious teapot to have a darker side to him. (Not that Kageyama saw it that way, he just thought it a shame if all his effort so far would come to ruin and that bit made Sakusa tear up a bit.)_

_So he calmed down in some situations._

_(Not really.)_

_(But what his majesty can't see, he can't judge.)_

 

_Hence the improved relationship between Sakusa and Tsukishima._

_(Kageyama did notice people started addressing him way more formal than before, but couldn't figure out why, tho.)_

_But seeing the two precious people in his life sitting and having a nice chat and getting along on the other side of the gym made him smile._

 

_(Little did his majesty know that they were in the middle of planning someone's demise.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> YO PEEPS CHECK THIS OUT IT'S FANART OF THE SUPREME ART AND QUALITY AYYY:
> 
> http://chiptrillino.tumblr.com/post/153963243031/i-blame-a-specific-fanfiction-and-a-comment-for


End file.
